my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants
Synopsis '''Descandants''' revolves around a down-to-Earth Giselle ([[Hayzel Hyuga]]) and her happy-go-luck paternal twin sister Isabelle ([[Lola de Mercier]]) was enrolled in the most prestigious school in the country, Midas University, where most of the most wealthiest children currently attend. Furthermore, as their lives cross with Julian ([[Brian Gomez]]), Jerome ([[Daniel Fernandez]]), Nico ([[Julian Reyes]]), Gabriel ([[Ely Mendoza]]), Annika ([[Krystal Rodriguez]]), and Chesca ([[Lorraine Rivera]]) who are descendants of one of the most richest families in the country, they will experience changes in their lives as well as discoveries of new found personalities, lives, and love. Cast *'''[[Hayzel Hyuga]] as Giselle Valdez / Giselle De Villa''' - ''twin sister of Isabelle and the down-to-Earth among the two, she is known to be the quiet and shy type but academically a genius, she is sometimes shown as being jealous of her twin sister for being easily acquainted to the people around her. It is later revealed that she and Isabelle is not the biological daughters of Ramon and Mona and is actually the daughters of a wealthy businessman. She will be the love interest of Julian.'' *'''[[Lola de Mercier]] as Isabelle "Isay" Valdez / Isabelle De Villa''' - ''twin sister of Giselle and the happy-go-luck among the two, she is known to be the friendly and talented one and is also academically smart but not as good as Giselle. She stands up as the older twin sister to Giselle and often fends off bullies who try to hurt her twin sister. It is later stated that she and Giselle is not the biological daughters of Ramon and Mona and is actually the daughters of a very wealthy businessman. She will be the love interest of Jerome.'' *'''[[Brian Gomez]] as Julian Castro''' - ''son of Gesmundo and Lorena and the heir to El Mundo Hotel, the most famous hotel in the country and other big resorts and malls in the country. He is shown to be a very down-to-Earth person and doesn't act all arrogant and high to those who are lower than him. After being declared as the heir to his father's company, he currently shoulders the weight of being an heir and often seen by himself, he is best friend with Jerome but after an incident their friendship was left with a big gap and the two formed a rivalry but this gap will shortened when he and Jerome met Giselle and Isabelle. It is later stated that his love interest is Giselle.'' *'''[[Daniel Fernandez]] as Jerome Alvarez''' - ''son of Joaquin and Racquel and the heir to a large electronic company. He is a very short tempered and arrogant person who thinks lowly of those who are lower than him, he is described as the complete opposite of Julian. He is once a close friend of Julian but after an incident that left him in vain and leaves his dream as an idol, he ended his friendship with Julian and formed a rivalry with him. He's life will later on be intertwined with Julian once again as he met Isabelle, the person who will change his sorrowful life. It is later stated that he's newly found dreams is to be a great orthopedic surgeon and that he also has a talent in singing and became a close friend of Gabriel after his friendship with Julian ended.'' *'''[[Julian Reyes]] as Nicholas "Nico" Rivera''' - ''son of David and Sophia and the current heir to the largest food corporation in the country. He is like Julian and Jerome at the same time, being a short tempered and arrogant guy but also a kind hearted one as he never steps on people who are lower than him. His family are legends as they started of from his grandfather who is once a poor farmer to a wealthy farmer who later on expand its business. He is an introvert but slowly opens himself up once again when he met and falls in love with the classy Annika.'' *'''[[Ely Mendoza]] as Gabriel "Gab" Soto''' - ''son of Matteo and Helene and the heir to a large automotive company. He is an introvert and has a passion in music, he is really good in singing just like his father and wanted to be a great singer, much to his father's dismay. He became friends with both Julian and Jerome as the both of them have passion in music and once was a member of the famous school band J&J. He later on met Chesca, the school's most well known cheerleader.'' *'''[[Krystal Rodriguez]] as Annika De Villa''' - ''the adopted daughter of Philip and Laura and the current heir to the largest entertainment company in the country. She is classy and a very extrovert person. Upon discovering that she is not the biological daughter of Philip and Laura, she started to seek her biological parents only to find that her biological parents are long disease and that her biological parents are Philip's brother who died in a car accident that left her only alive. Upon meeting Giselle and Isabelle she became close with the two and states that both Giselle and Isabelle are her newly found friends, not knowing that Giselle and Isabelle are her adopted sisters and biological cousins'' *'''[[Lorraine Rivera]] as Franchesca "Chesca" Da Silva''' - ''granddaughter of Mara whose parents are unknown, she is an heir to the largest and most well-known hospital in the country. She grew up not knowing her parents as her mother died at childbirth while her father committed a suicide after her mother's death, but after all of her parentage problem Chesca grew up in the care of her loving grandmother and grew up as a smart and happy-go-luck person. She dislikes sadness and wanted to cheer people up and the reason she became friends with Gabriel as she sees the sadness in Gabriel's eyes. She has passion in dancing as her mother is a well-known ballerina after meeting her wealthy father. It is later stated that her love interest is Gabriel.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Henry Batungbakal]] as Ramon Valdez''' *'''[[Dahlia Zamora]] as Ramona "Mona" Fuentes-Valdez''' *'''[[Kyle Bernardo]] as Philip De Villa''' *'''[[Irah Cruz]] as Laura Gutierrez-De Villa''' *'''[[Violeta Wallner]] as Dona Maria Isadora "Mara" Da Silva''' - ''Chesca's grandmother'' *'''[[Lucas Gonzalez]] as Gesmundo Castro''' - ''father of Julian'' *'''[[Anna Munoz]] as Veronica Munoz-Castro''' - ''mother of Julian'' *'''[[Hannah Diaz]] as Racquel Villalobos-Alvarez''' - ''mother of Jerome'' *'''[[Max Soto]] as David Rivera''' - ''father of Nico'' *'''[[Ashley Montreal]] as Sophia Magdalena-Rivera''' - ''mother of Nico'' *'''[[Raphael Buendia]] as Matteo Soto''' - ''father of Gabriel'' Guest Cast *'''[[Renato Russo]] as Joaquin Alvarez''' - ''father of Jerome who left him and his mother when he was just 3 years old and never came back into their lives. Few years later Jerome finds out that his father has a new family'' *'''[[Yna Yamase]] as Helene De Vera''' - ''mother of Gabriel. She divorced Matteo after finding out that he is cheating on her with her best friend when Gabriel was just an infant. She later on died of breast cancer, leaving Gabriel with his father.'' Information